1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light guide plate, a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a light guide plate which realizes a clearer picture quality, a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) technology has been added to a display apparatus such as a television (TV), leading to the introduction of a 3D TV that provides 3D images with a two-dimensional (2D) screen. A method of realizing a 3D image is as follows: (i) a left eye image and a right eye image are divided on a time basis and displayed on a screen of a display apparatus, (ii) a left filter and a right filter of shutter glasses are alternately open and closed according to the displayed left eye image and right eye image, and (iii) different images are provided to both eyes, respectively.
However, the left eye image and the right eye image should be realized as independent screens to provide a clearer picture quality with a 3D effect.